world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071714EddyRubi
04:06:09 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 16:06 -- 04:06:24 CG: Hello? Is this automatedContraption from the command and conquer forums? 04:07:33 AC: That I am! Whos this? 04:08:14 CG: calligraphicGuitarist. I just came on after looking up your game record listed on your forums profile. I have to say, I'm quite impressed. 04:09:03 AC: Well then let me look up yours... 04:10:09 AC: Oooo 04:10:55 CG: Well...I have plenty of time to spare playing them myself. 04:10:55 AC: Decent... very decent... im looking at your records... how do you stay so level on power throughout the match? 04:11:33 CG: It's a basis of managing your resources and stockpiling on power plants throughout the game. That and it helps if you raid another enemy's base with some engineers after every siege. 04:13:13 AC: Ah thats why. I have problems managing power but i usually plow through it with enough flak troopers to defend my base 04:14:28 CG: I build up my foundation first before I go into anything detailed. But you got quite the straight forward approach to all the games you've played. 04:16:27 AC: Well with enough troopers and tanks nothing really stops a steamroller. Absolutely hate fliers though. kirlovs never last long enough to carpet bomb 04:17:01 CG: Well it all depends on the kind of armies you got going on. You wouldn't believe the other RTS games I've been through. 04:17:53 AC: mmm... Civilization? 04:18:33 CG: Played it. 04:19:46 AC: Age of empires? 04:19:51 CG: own it. 04:20:10 AC: Empire earth? 04:20:15 CG: Loved it. 04:20:26 AC: god i did too. so much mecha... so much death. 04:20:39 CG: I'm more into the fantasy genre myself. 04:20:43 CG: Final Fantasy Tactics. 04:20:47 AC: Beat it 04:21:01 CG: Pikmin? 04:21:03 AC: loved advance...except for the law system 04:21:17 AC: Was ok. didnt like that so much. but it was interesting 04:21:29 CG: I thought the law system gave quite the unique turn about, and I just vary myself with the genre. 04:21:44 CG: Star wars Rebellion? 04:22:52 AC: couldnt get into that one. empire at war was the same way 04:24:35 CG: Meh. 04:24:45 CG: I suppose starcraft and battlezone were more your focus? 04:25:01 CG: Considering you're apparently quite attracted to machinery 04:26:27 AC: oh god yes. 04:26:52 CG: Hah. Maybe we can have a session sometime. I'm trying to look for more players to share games with and pass the time. 04:27:01 CG: at least while I'm not practicing music. 04:27:17 AC: Oh? What do you play? 04:27:29 AC: And i'd be down for a match... once i get back to my laptop 04:27:38 CG: electric guitar. I'm working in a band. And...You're not on your laptop? 04:27:59 AC: Naw i'm on my cell 04:28:36 CG: I suppose that explains the short text. 04:28:59 AC: Would you like 04:29:01 AC: me to make 04:29:02 AC: it shorter? 04:29:05 CG: in gid hi. 04:29:13 CG: Er sorry 04:29:18 CG: Slip of the mentality... 04:29:33 AC: Hahaha. 04:30:53 CG: Sorry. It tends to happen from slight annoyance from time to time. 04:31:07 CG: I've been getting a wee bit more annoyed than usual lately. 04:32:03 AC: Whys that Mental? 04:32:27 CG: Eh. It's a tiny pet peeve. 04:34:38 AC: Oh sorry I'm not too good with the "make a short story long" deal. 04:35:15 CG: Hi bnibcac. E coh ihdancdohd. 04:35:23 CG: eePh 04:35:30 CG: ...Okay keep it together fingers. 04:36:00 AC: Hah. Remind me to run that through translate 04:36:34 CG: Dunno if you know the language. 04:36:48 CG: I doubt you'll find it outside of a certain video game... 04:38:16 AC: A...fantasy game perhaps? 04:39:18 CG: ...You didn't... 04:39:26 CG: ...You...play final fantasy 10? 04:40:14 AC: oh god that was like what. 8 years ago? 04:40:42 CG: I know but... 04:40:50 CG: ...It's just a really big thing for me. 04:41:28 AC: Alright ill bite why that language and not like... Elven or something? 04:42:03 CG: I played it over excessively when trying to get the full language books... 04:42:15 CG: That and I played it when I was very young so... 04:42:24 CG: ...I...sorta educated myself without realizing it. 04:45:20 AC: Well it was like a 120 hour game and thats just for storyline... 04:46:43 CG: Well aside from the strategies and all...Final fantasy tactics was the first game that got me into looking up the final fantasy game series as a whole. 04:46:55 CG: So yeah...I'm a fantasy nut. 04:49:19 AC: Well alrighty Mister Fantasy! I gotta ask have you gone over the star ocean, Phantasy star, or Chrono trigger games yet? 04:50:14 CG: Well I count them under turn based strategy. 04:50:37 CG: and real time strategy...so yeah 04:50:55 AC: I will find one game you have not played... just you wait... Mr. Fantasy... 04:51:15 CG: ... Wait ... are you mad with me or curious? 04:51:44 CG: I'll tell you right now I never played shoot-em up games. 04:52:05 CG: Nor many platform games. 04:52:24 AC: Curious moreso than anything. 04:52:35 CG: Oh phew... 04:53:46 AC: Hahaha Sorry unless its a death threat or others poking fun at my sis I dont mind. Anyway you seem like an alright guy though. 04:55:15 CG: Thanks. You're quite an alright girl. You got a favorite job class in any games? 04:56:37 AC: Depends. If theres a pet class ill be in on that. If not i usually go for any melee with high defense. Like a paladin or berserker if they're made correctly 04:57:02 CG: Pet class as in Animal tamer or engineer? 04:57:28 AC: either or. usually you cant get both in a game. 04:57:39 CG: and what machine would you prefer to build? 05:00:53 AC: Real life machine or in game machine? Real life I make defense androids. In game its usually melee while my guy buffs them to hell and back 05:01:05 CG: ... 05:01:09 CG: You make...real machines? 05:01:16 CG: Wow...must be quite a hobby. 05:01:30 CG: I just play strings and Fatal Live Action Role Play... 05:02:00 AC: hehe. Google Ruby Clarent to figure out who you are talking to. You high up on the flarp action? 05:03:22 CG: Yeah an- oh my god you're that famous Mechanist. 05:03:36 CG: ...God it must be easy to make mechanical NPC's for FLARP... 05:04:34 AC: Mother makes me stay away from Flarping... Wish I could though I want to see how my lovely pets do in them 05:04:48 CG: ... Well ... 05:05:10 CG: I'm sure we can figure a way out... 05:06:30 AC: Hmm... I could modify one of my braincaps to act as a remot...No i cant do that. Gotta stay in Mother's good graces 05:07:00 CG: Too bad. You sound really anchored down by your family. 05:07:09 CG: Only child I imagine? 05:08:09 AC: Naw I got an older half sister. She's rather sweet 05:08:46 CG: Oh. Well it seems more like you're dotted on more from how seclusive you sound like your mother is making you. 05:09:57 AC: Not so much seclusive. Mother just likes to keep us safe from everything. You never really know whats out there 05:11:03 CG: I actually live out in the mountains and I can tell you there ain't nothing dangerous out here other than loose stone ;) 05:13:25 AC: Ooo. I think thats part of my vacation... I'll have to see the itinerary we have in store 05:13:59 CG: Heh. If you're going to vacation in the mountains then look me up. 05:14:03 CG: My name's Eddy Malloy. 05:15:56 AC: You on the Alternian side or the Earth side? 05:16:30 CG: If you look up the last name Malloy you can figure it out. 05:17:51 AC: Well you never know. couldve picked up a last name or something from someone... But yeah I getcha. When I return earthside ill have to take a look! 05:18:14 CG: Trust me. I don't lie. 05:18:20 CG: I only play act. 05:18:34 AC: so half truths? 05:18:39 AC: DANGEROUS 05:18:49 CG: I have to handle with a troll who lives with a pirate for a father... 05:19:02 CG: online no less... 05:21:26 AC: Oh god that sounds so fun though. Or is he stuck under the cabinboy name? 05:22:15 CG: Cabin boy even though he's the captains son. 05:22:54 AC: Still. Flying as a solar sailor has to have some good times right? 05:23:14 CG: I dunno. He comes off as a troll with ulterior motives even I can't guess. 05:23:55 AC: Hrm. Everyone has to be someone... 05:24:24 CG: ...That's actually not a bad way to put it. 05:27:07 AC: Still does he have a name? 05:27:30 CG: He does but I can't say. I'm bothered about him getting to know anyone else. 05:28:32 AC: Ah well if hes as big of a weirdo as you say he is...ill avoid it like a plague 05:29:09 CG: That's what people tell me. 05:30:55 CG: anyway, back to the previous topic... 05:31:03 CG: if I were to pick a class, I'd be either bard or red mage. 05:31:11 CG: The capable support. 05:31:27 AC: Ooo problem is not so good on the solo'ing 05:31:58 CG: Yeah I know. But i've seen people pull it off solo with one. 05:32:29 AC: Red mage doublcast? with summoner abilities its -godlike- 05:32:44 CG: Bingo 05:34:24 AC: What about RTS? Whats your favorite types on that? 05:36:33 CG: believe it or not...an old game called Majesty 05:37:40 AC: Oh wow 05:37:46 AC: cant say ive played that one 05:38:38 AC: What's it like? 05:39:49 CG: well it's like any other RTS like command and conquer. It's using fantasy and mythical renaissance ideas such as kingdoms and dwarves and elves. 05:40:13 CG: it's an experience where you have to see it for yourself. 05:41:49 AC: Hm. Maybe... Say I dug out my laptop and I got a decent connection... wanna play some C&c? 05:42:15 CG: I'd love to. 05:44:47 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 17:44 --